1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby accessories and more particularly pertains to a new crib sheet for allowing for safe use of a pillow in a baby crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baby accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,543 to Hoss et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,713 to Roston; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,734 to Pollard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,753 to Lunt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611 to Mallett; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,841 to Mendyk.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new crib sheet. The inventive device includes a sheet having a generally rectangular configuration. The sheet has a periphery defined by long opposed side edges and short opposed end edges. The periphery has a peripheral elastic band extending therearound to facilitate securement of the sheet to a mattress. A pillow pouch is formed within an upper portion of the sheet. The pillow pouch receives a pillow therein for securement within the sheet.
In these respects, the crib sheet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for safe use of a pillow in a baby crib.